


But you’re a King and I’m a Lionheart

by Thunderfire69



Series: The Adventures of Deadpool and his Spider-boyfriend [1]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Au where Deadpool is 18, Deadpool’s advanced healing, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Flash is kinda okay, Gay Wade, Hurt Peter, LGBTQ+ Themes, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Unintentional Identity Reveal, Wade gets shot in an unsavoury place, Wade thinks he ruined everything by calling Peter cute, Wade’s an oblivious idiot, We do not accept Infinity War as canon in this house, also Tony makes a brief apperance, and Spidey is 17, bi peter, but let’s just ignore that, just to be a protective father, peter gets shot, so does wade, they’re so cute, when is he not, which is cool, who thinks Wade is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: “WADE!” Peter’s yell finally caught the other vigilante’s attention. “Would you learn to shut up, just for once?”In which Wade is an oblivious twat, Peter’s identity is revealed and Spider-Man finally makes a move on Deadpool.





	But you’re a King and I’m a Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Deadpool is 18 in this okay, and Peter is 17. They’re dating (well, they will be) because mhmhmjmhmn Spideypool. And uh Flash finds out who Spidey is urbfufnfjfnvjfv. But it’s completely on accident.

Peter’s day just went from bad to worse.

 

The whole day had been testing. Testing, testing, testing.

 

Then his lunch hour was spent studying, just so he could dive back into testing.

 

So of course as soon as he escaped school, he was getting into his Spidey-suit and swinging his way across Queens.

 

He ran into Deadpool during his patrols, as per usual. 

 

Well, Wade. The other vigilante seemed pretty relaxed about who knew he was a superhero, despite the fact that, like Peter, he was still in high school. This was possibly because Wade found it very, very difficult to die. Almost impossible.

 

Peter was glad he hadn’t taken after Tony Stark. Having everyone know your identity would be  _ way  _ too stressful.

 

“Hey Spidey-Kid,” Wade said teasingly. Peter rolled his eyes, knowing full well Wade couldn’t see it under his mask.

 

“Afternoon,” he replied curtly, too done with the day to even  _ try  _ to come up with some sort of comeback.

 

“Crappy day?” Wade’s eyes flicked over the streets below. “Sounds like you need a hug, or a kiss.”

 

“You’re seriously attempting to flirt with me  _ now, _ Wade?” Peter’s tone came out a bit pissed off, but hey, he’d been doing test  _ all day,  _ and he just wanted a break.

 

“Worth a try, baby boy.” Wade held up his hands in surrender. That’s when Karen blared an alert.

 

“Karen? What’s up?”

 

“ _ Two armed men roaming the streets. Two blocks away. Seem to have cornered some kid.” _

 

“Alright, Karen, I’m on my way!” Peter shot out a web and swung away before Wade could protest the fact that he said  _ I  _ and not  _ we _ .

 

Only moments later Peter was on the road where the entrance to an alleyway was. He rolled his eyes as moments later, Wade arrived at his side, clearly out of breath.

 

“Think you can give me a lift next time, bug boy?”

 

Peter chose to ignore Wade. He knew the kid all too well- they were at the same school, coincidentally. Wait, scratch that- they were in the same  _ class. _

 

Of course, Wade didn’t know this. And if Peter had it his way, Wade probably never would.

 

Peter took a few cautious steps into the alleyway, almost immediately spotting the gunmen. As he took another step, he saw who the criminals had cornered- none other than Flash fucking Thompson.

 

Behind him, Wade let out a low growl as he, too, spotted who was being threatened.

 

“Don’t like that kid,” Wade said softly. “Bullies one of the cute kids in class- Peter, that’s his name.”

 

“Finding someone more attractive than me?” Peter teased, but he found his heart fluttering slightly at Wade’s words.

 

Without giving Wade a chance to reply, Peter took another step forward and loudly cleared his throat.

 

“What do we have here? Two idiots who can’t seem to tell a school kid from a grown man!” As usual, Peter’s quips did little to help the situation.

 

It did, however, distract them from threatening Flash. And also resulted in them firing a bullet in his direction.

 

Peter managed to dodge it with ease, but his Spidey-sense tingled, telling him to move again. Peter didn’t get the chance, though, and pain bloomed out from his hip where a second follow-up bullet hit him.

 

Of course, then Wade was leaping to the thick of it, punching and kicking like a madman.

 

“Wade, stop! I’m fine! Don’t kill them!” Peter’s cries made Deadpool turn, and the one criminal still standing shot the vigilante through the stomach. Of course, this had zero effect on Wade, who just turned around to punch the guy just below the jaw, knocking him out cold.

 

“You alright, baby boy?” 

 

“Just shot,” Peter said with a grunt of pain. “It’ll heal.”

 

“What just happened? Are you guys  _ dating _ ? Oh shit, you got shot, are you okay-” Flash broke off his rambling as Peter’s legs gave out under him and Wade was forced to catch the Spider in his arms.

 

“We gotta get your mask off, bug boy.” The worry in Wade’s tone was evident. “Check that you’re okay.”

 

“No, no don’t,” Peter protested weakly.

 

“We need to check that you’re okay. Don’t worry, I’m sure Flash won’t tell anyone.” The murderous look Deadpool sent the bully made Flash gulp, but Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut. Peter just sighed and gave a reluctant nod.

 

“Okay.”

 

Wade’s hands were gentle as he removed Peter’s mask, and if Peter’s identity was a shock to him, Wade didn’t show it, instead just letting his eyes flick over Peter’s face to assess him.

 

However, Flash’s sharp intake of breath was enough to make Peter want to smirk. Due to the pain, however, he didn’t, and instead winced again when the pain bloomed again.

 

“Flash, you should get out of here,” Peter managed to say. “Head home.”

 

The bully hesitated for a second, before nodding and sprinting away.

 

“You okay?” Wade asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

 

“Fine, or I will be once I get back to the compound.” Peter pushed himself into a sitting position and winced. 

 

“Let me help-” Wade began, but Peter cut him off.

 

“No. Mr Stark won’t appreciate you coming back to the compound. He already disapproves of me being friends with you.” Peter got to his feet, ignoring the ground tilting alarmingly under his feet. “Karen, plot the quickest route to the compound.”

 

Peter took his mask from its place on the street and put it back on.

 

“See you later, Wade,” he said before slinging away.

 

It was a full week before Peter was allowed back on patrols.

 

And of course Tony wasn’t pleased to find out Peter had been shot on patrol.

 

Even if it was helping out a civilian.

 

Even if Deadpool was there to help.

 

Actually, Deadpool being there seemed to make Tony  _ more  _ angry, if that was possible.

 

It was a full two weeks before Peter spotted Wade again. 

 

The slightly older boy had been avoiding him at school, and it didn’t take a genius to realise Wade had been avoiding him on patrols, too.

 

So naturally, Peter had spent his patrols searching for Wade.

 

And finally, after two weeks, he’d found him.

 

Of course, he had to help Wade fight off some criminals before he could try to talk to his friend.

 

Problem was, Wade seemed…  _ protective  _ of Peter for the entire battle.

 

Which of course resulted in Wade being shot an uncountable amount of times through the legs, arms and torso (and one in an unsavoury area, but Peter  _ definitely  _ didn’t take note of that, not at all).

 

Once the battle was complete (which was really only a couple of minutes), Peter turned to Wade.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Peter had already decided, days ago, that bluntness was best.

 

“No, no I haven’t,” Wade said, his voice an octave higher than usual. It was obvious he was lying.

 

“Yes, you have.” Peter took a half pace closer to Wade, pulling off his mask as he did. No point keeping it on when Wade already knew who he was. “What’s wrong? Was it the battle? My identity?”

 

“I called you cute right to your face, okay? And you probably think I’m some sort of creep.”

 

“Wade, you flirted with me  _ every single mission- _ ”

 

“That’s different! I didn’t know who was under the mask-”

 

“Wade.”

 

“And now I find out it’s someone that I  _ know-” _

 

“Wade.”

 

“And-”

 

“WADE!” Peter’s yell finally caught the other vigilante’s attention. “Can you learn to shut up, just for once?”

 

“But-” Wade began to protest again, and Peter, acting entirely on instinct, took a pace forward, pushed up Wade’s mask and shut Wade up the only way he could- by kissing him.

 

When he pulled away, Wade stared at him for a second, then opened his mouth to speak, but Karen interrupted by alerting Peter to a crime that was two blocks away.

 

“Let’s go,” Peter said, wrapping an arm around Wade’s waist before shooting out a web and pulling them both off of the street and away.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Deadpool in the comic verse  
> Or in Aus like this  
> Also I imagine Deadpool actually looks normal under the mask but he says he’s scarred so that he sounds cooler.
> 
> Yeah he’s an idiot.
> 
> Also Peter is smart but an idiot please remember that


End file.
